


A soft morning

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Prompt: If ur still taking prompts can you do some soft two princes stuff
Relationships: Prince Amir/Prince Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	A soft morning

“Rupert?” Amir calls, wandering back to their bedroom. He had had to get up early for some meetings, much to his husband’s chagrin. It had taken nearly ten minutes to pry Rupert off of him. 

And Rupert was warm and cuddly and all Amir wanted to do was curl back up with his husband. But he has duties as a king, and unfortunately those duties make him pull himself out of bed at god knows what hour in the morning.

When Amir walks back into their bedroom he finds Rupert still asleep, his hair all mussed up and on Amir’s side of the bed is Porridge. The dragon is almost too big for the bed, but still manages to fit. Amir smiles fondly as his husband snuggles into the dragon’s side. 

Amir walks over to the bed and prods Porridge awake. The dragon looks at him with contempt, but relinquishes the spot to Amir. Rupert whines at the loss of comfort, but Amir slides between the covers and pulls Rupert to lay on his chest. 

“You’re back,” Rupert says sleepily, humming contentedly. 

Amir runs his fingers through Rupert’s soft hair. “I wasn’t even gone for two hours and you already replaced me?” 

Rupert chuckles, “What can I say, he’s a much better cuddler than you are.”

Amir fake gasps, “This is an outrage! My own husband betraying me?” He feels Rupert smile at the endearment. “I guess then I just go find someone who appreciates who appreciates my cuddles.” 

Amir moves to get out of the bed and a low whine comes from Rupert’s throat as he tightens his grip on his husband’s waist and, pressing his nose to his sternum, pins Amir in the bed. “Don’t go.” Amir can feel Rupert’s warm breath against his skin.

He smiles and settle further down in bed, Rupert tangling their legs together. He presses a soft kiss to Rupert’s lips and then his cheek, “I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day :D
> 
> Tumblr: @romeoandjulietyouwish


End file.
